Spring Already?
by Arteset
Summary: Spring was the beginning of the end for Ukon and Sakon's forbidden love, for Sound Five, and for Ukon's death. Just how deadly was Spring? Rated T for language and twincest. No smut, sorry. two-shot now complete!
1. Chapter 1:Spring is here!

A/N: I don't own Hostess White Powdered Donuts nor do I own Naruto.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama will not be happy to hear about this," Kabuto murmured to himself, looking over the diagnosis charts once more. Whether he looked at them forwards, backwards, upside down or right side up they showed him the same damn results. A disease, with a probability of five percent, had affected one of the guardians of the gate. A disease that was neither contagious nor a genetic disorder, but just occurred. _Looks like he was unlucky, _Kabuto thought with mirth as he opened drawers and cabinets in search for medicine. He pulled out painkillers, opiates, teas, and syringes; just in case the patient needed them. He hummed to himself as he arranged the care package, hoping it would bring _some_ relief to the patient. _Of course the brat could make my life easier and just take care of the problem himself…perhaps Orochimaru-sama can do something about it, but then again he isn't feeling well either. _Satisfied with the care package, he closed all the drawers and cabinets, locked the lab room, and walked out into the dimly lit corridor. His footsteps echoed through the long hallway before he made a left turn and entered the first door to his right. Inside was his patient, seated in the waiting room and rather impatient.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes following Kabuto, "what's my diagnosis?" He wanted to sound louder but couldn't, almost as if his throat were blocked up with cement.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long…Ukon," Kabuto stated as he closed the door behind him. He set the medicine bag on his desk and turned to face the tween ninja.

"Of course not," Ukon scowled, trying to suppress his anger, "not at all."

"Thank you for your patience, Ukon. Because of that I was able to analyze your disease which is quite rare actually. But you mustn't worry its nothing that will kill you instantly."

"How the hell do you expect me not to worry when I don't know what's happening to me? I can't sleep, my hair's falling out, and I'm always tired." Ukon jumped out of his seat and clenched his fists, ready to explode in anger. _The straw that broke the camel's back, _Kabuto thought smugly.

"You're right," Kabuto rambled, "you should worry. That disease is terminal and will spread through your body like fire, eating all your strength until you die of exhaustion."

"W-when will that happen?" Ukon stuttered, the anger seeping out of him and extraneous emotions forcing their way into his mind.

"Late spring," Kabuto added, "or you might not even make it to spring. It all depends how fast the disease eats you away. Who knows? You might even become the first survivor."

"I don't fucking want to be the first survivor! I want a cure! I can't die at fourteen! What about my brother, sound five, and Orochimaru-sama? Oh god," He covered his mouth; afraid sobs would come out and join the salty tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. His emotions were too omnipotent for his fragile being that he vomited blood, right then and there, before passing out.

"I knew he would take care of the problem himself," Kabuto laughed, picking up Ukon's limp body off the ground. "Let's take you to your room. You're Sakon's problem now." The vomited blood quickly reacted with the oxygen around it and evaporated, leaving a faint stench behind.

Ukon tossed and turned in his sleep, an unusual thing for a heavy sleeper like himself. His subconscious had taken him to a hazy world of gray and beige, the only dark color being the scarlet on his lips. He felt a bottomless pit in his stomach, something was wrong in this world. He turned and uttered a silent scream, staring into the dark orbs of a skeleton version of himself. He couldn't move; his legs betrayed him as he fell forward, but he was determined to crawl away from the horrible abomination. His skeleton version only cocked his head as it slowly limped forward, trying to catch up.

"No get away," He warned, as he dragged his useless legs behind him. He looked in the corner of his kohl-lined eyes, it was no where to be seen. Suddenly Ukon looked up and saw it looking down, a strange expression on its face. It tried to speak but couldn't, it didn't have a tongue. Its bony ivory fingers caressed Ukon's face, tears streaming on both their faces….

"Ukon goddammit wake up!" Sakon yelled, shaking Ukon out of his nightmare. Ukon's eyes fluttered open, staring into the chocolate eyes of his other half. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes from gray and beige to color.

"G'morning," He yawned, "what's up?"

"You," Sakon replied in a shrill voice, "you're 'what's up'. You were screaming at the top of your lungs and…" He stopped and hugged Ukon, burying his face into Ukon's shoulder. Ukon felt the color rise in his cheeks; he didn't know how to respond to Sakon's _otouto_ syndrome. He stroked Sakon's bluish gray hair, suddenly wondering how he would break the news to his little brother.

"Geez Sakon," Ukon commented playfully, "why the tears? I only had a nightmare. It's not like I died or anything."

"Yeah I guess," He replied, wiping his muddy eyes; the eyeliner he wore had smudged. "It's nothing. Speaking of nothing, get up; we have to train. You've been slacking off for the past week and you aren't getting off the hook today. Come on." He grabbed Ukon's arms and attempted to sit him up, but Ukon refused to move. Sakon glowered at him, his guy-lined eyes boring it Ukon's tired ones.

_What the fuck are you waiting for Ukon?_

_I don't feel like going Sakon. Besides, its 7:00 in the evening and I'm really tired._

_More the reason to go, we can start our night training. Now get up, or I'll drag you to the training field myself. _The silent eye contact argument continued until Ukon yawned again and sat up.

"How about we train next week? My chakra levels are pretty low right now." _That and the fact that I want to freaking puke right now, _Ukon added silently. He pouted, hoping that would soften up his little brother. It worked, but not for the reasons Ukon thought. Secretly Sakon was a little turned on by his brother's cute expression, especially when Ukon's lips were plump pink and he looked at Sakon _that _way.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," Sakon grumbled, his cheeks tinted slightly pink, "stay. But promise me you'll go see Kabuto. I think you've got some virus or something." He turned and left the room, failing to notice Ukon's lips twist into a melancholic smile. _I should have told him myself, but I couldn't bring myself to hurting him. Now that I'm useless to Orochimaru-sama, what will happen to him? I hope… _he rested his head on the wall, letting vertigo overcome his fragile body.

"So what'll happen to Ukon? Orochimaru's gonna kick him out right?" Kidōmaru asked after hearing Kabuto announce the grim news.

"Whadda ya think? It obvious poor Ukon's gonna get kicked out into the world of small portioned meals where he'll have to live off old rice, cold ramen, and bitter Pocky." Jirōbō answered, opening another bag of strawberry-covered* Cheetos.

"Will you two just shut the f%! up?" Tayuya spoke, looking up from her flute. "I mean Kidōmaru can you ask a more stupid question? And you fat ass, why does everything with you involve food? Ukon will be lucky if he lives to next week."

"Watch your mouth Tayuya," Kimimaro warned her as she looked shyly to the ground and mumbled her apologies. She looked up, relieved that Kimimaro wasn't mad at her. He smiled a quick smile at her before looking away.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakon asked; his arms crossed as he stood against the wall.

"We were just wondering how lonely it would get if Ukon or any one of us left Sound Five," Kidōmaru rambled, "I mean not that any of us would leave. And I'm not saying your brother would leave either it's just that…"

"Ukon's dying," Kimimaro replied emotionlessly, "Kabuto's diagnosis is that he will live to see this Spring. I'm sorry you had to hear this news from me but I'm sure your nii-san didn't have the heart to tell you."

"He's…dying?" Sakon repeated, his heart sinking below sea level and into oblivion. The faces of his comrades all held the same expression of pity and worry, for both of them. He looked into each of their eyes, hoping this was some kind of sick joke they were playing on him. But eyes never lied, even if they belonged to a blind con artist.

"Well?" Tayuya said, breaking the silence, "are you just going to stand there? Get your skinny ass back to your room and go talk to him. He's the one who needs fucking support, not a bitchy little brother who doesn't do shit for his older brother." Everyone's eyes were wide open, was Tayuya actually _helping _Sakon? Sakon dashed out of the room, his brother needed him right now.

"Any of you flabby-lipped pussies who tells _anyone _about this will wake up tomorrow _without a head_." _Why did I say that? What's Kimimaro going to think of me now? The threat wasn't for him…WHY DID I SAY THAT? _Tayuya lamented as she looked away from Kimimaro, her face burning with shame and embarrassment. Kimimaro only smiled, he liked it when Tayuya was all fiery; it was what made her more attractive.

Sakon bolted into his room, slamming the door opening and giving his brother the fright of his life. He rushed to hug Ukon and rocked him back and forth, as if trying to comfort Ukon and himself simultaneously.

"Mmm Sakon, what are you doing?" Ukon mumbled, his heart racing at hundred an hour. First Sakon waked him up brutally and now he was hugging him? His brother wasn't this affectionate unless…

"Why nii-san? Why didn't you tell me you're dying?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I don't know what's going to happen now that everyone knows." He kept his tears at bay; the last thing he wanted was Sakon to see him crying. But his eyes betrayed him and tears spilled onto Sakon's bluish gray hair. Ukon could feel drops of Sakon's tears on his shirt but said nothing; they cried silently until Ukon tilted Sakon's face up.

"Shhh," He murmured, placing a finger over Sakon's teal lips, "we've gotta stop crying. We're Sound Ninja and we can't cry over little things. Come here," He patted the empty space next to him and gestured for Sakon to come. Sakon reluctantly got off Ukon's chest and climbed next to him, wrapping his arms around Ukon's waist.

"I won't let it win," Sakon promised, holding him tighter, "_we_ won't let it win." They closed their eyes at the same time and slept together, for the first time in years.

Dull sunlight entered Ukon's room, waking him up more than he already was. The covers were thrown over his head, which he hated. He preferred the sheets tucked under his chin, that way he could avoid drowning and waking up too soon. He slowly got up, and found a note on his lamp drawer.

_Ukon,_

_Went to train this morning but stopped by Kabuto's office to pick up your meds and stuff. I set the ones you're supposed to take right after you wake up next to this note. I'll see you after training._

_Sakon_

_P.S. Go see Kabuto once you get dressed. He wants to talk to you about your alternate assignments. _

"Alternate assignment huh?" Ukon thought out loud as he walked down the long underground corridors of Orochimaru's temporary lair. He knocked quietly on Kabuto's door, hoping he wasn't late. It had taken him awhile to get dressed without getting dizzy.

"Come in Ukon," Kabuto spoke from inside, "the door's open." Ukon walked in, surprised to see a huge stack of archives out in the open. Ninjas like him were not allowed to peek at said files; they were strictly classified. He sat far from the files and tried not to look at them but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well Ukon you look…different," Kabuto mused, looking at Ukon through different angles. Ukon's clothing had certainly changed, he wore a lavender yukata with a plum-colored sash and had his hair tied into a messy ponytail, leaving only a few strands of hair to cover his left eye.

"How are you feeling? Are the meds giving you side effect?" Kabuto queried; Ukon only shook his head, the pills tasted terrible but they stopped his headache.

"Well you won't have to train outside," Kabuto continued, "unless you want to pass out during battle every five seconds. But you still have to perform duties if you wish to remain with Orochimaru-sama's cause. You will have to file paperwork, classified and unclassified, and learn all the names of the special and not special cases in each base. I think you can handle it right?"

"Yeah," Ukon sighed, "I'm glad Orochimaru-sama didn't throw me out. When do I start Kabuto?" Kabuto's smiled vanished; he hated any type of hope.

Ukon spent most of his days in Kabuto's office filing and shooting the breeze with Kabuto who had grown tolerant to the tween boy. Other than that, he was quite lonely. Sakon usually visited him during his lunch break to eat with him but then left to train. Sometimes he came to his room late at night, tired and sore, and fell asleep right on the spot. Even though he promised they would fight his disease_ together_, Ukon was starting to doubt his brother's word. And the disease was inexorable; he was starting to feel weaker and weaker each day.

It was the first day of spring, February 3rd and Ukon woke up to another day of emptiness. He tried not to dwell on the day too much, it was nothing. The first thing he did was to see if Sakon was still around but he wasn't; no surprise there. He yawned and got up, nausea and vertigo be damned. But he drank his meds anyway, why change the routine? Once he got that out of the way, he dressed into a flowered light blue yukata and tied it with a dark blue sash. He decided to let his hair down today and walked out. He made his way to Kabuto's office to find the desk empty.

"Good morning Kabuto," Ukon greeted, "did I come late again?"

"In theory, yes, but there is nothing to file today. Go enjoy yourself; it's a beautiful day outside…" He hinted, looking up from his notes, "I'm going to be here all day editing these bingo books." Ukon's face fell in disappointment, he had been looking forward to filing, not enjoying the first day of spring.

"Alright," He sighed, "I'll leave you to your work then Kabuto." He trudged out, making his way outside. He hadn't felt the sun on his skin for weeks and it burned, but he smiled and kept walking. He sensed chakra not far from where he was and decided to check it out, perhaps it was his brother. He walked until he reached the chakras but stopped, surprise clear in his face. The view was breathtaking; he didn't think anything like that existed so close to the lair. He was face to face with a crystal blue lake that shimmered in the sunlight and was surrounded by a deep green forest. The water was so clear Ukon, mesmerized, walked to the edge of the lake and looked down at his reflection. He smiled, suddenly filled with happiness as he looked up to the sun. Perhaps today would not be like the other days after all.

"Hello Ukon," Kimimaro shouted from the other side of the lake, "nice of you to join us today!" He waved to Ukon; glad Ukon had decided to come out. Ukon looked around, wondering who else was out there. He spotted an orange haired guy sitting next to the shore, talking to a bird.

"Hi Kimimaro! Hi Juugo!" Ukon yelled, waving like crazy to them. Juugo looked up in surprise and gave a questioning look to Kimimaro.

"It's alright Juugo," Kimimaro assured him, "Ukon is supposed to know your name, with all that filing I'm sure I won't have to introduce Suigetsu to him. "

"So he's Ukon," Juugo spoke softly, "He's very pretty, like a doll. Are you sure he's sick like you?"

"He's sicker than I am," Kimimaro replied, "and it won't be long before he departs. He's very thankful for your curse mark, it is what makes people like him and myself live a little longer." Both boys turned their attention to Ukon who was enraptured by his reflection, like a new age Narcissus. Nearby was a lurking Suigetsu, an evil grin plastered on his face. He got closer and closer to Ukon before grabbing his arms and pulling him under water. Ukon fell with a loud SPLASH!

"Gotcha!" Laughed Suigetsu, wiping tears out of his eyes; that trick never got old. Ukon swam to the top, shivering and sputtering lake water. He was about to yell, until he took a good look at the guy.

_DAMN HE'S HOT! _Ukon thought, trying to look away but couldn't, he was lost in the guy's purple-violet eyes.

"Gee I'm sorry," He apologized, wrapping his arms around Ukon, "I didn't think you'd shiver, the water feels fine to me but I guess it's not. Here, we can share some of my body heat, in the water my body temperature heats up." He kept still as Suigetsu's damp shirt pressed against his soaking wet yukata, feeling Suigetsu's heat travel to all his body. They stayed like that for what seemed hours until Ukon coughed self consciously and Suigetsu pulled away, both of them blushing slightly.

"Spring love Juugo?" Kimimaro asked, pointing to Ukon and Suigetsu.

"Seems like it," Juugo sighed, "it's too bad for both of them."

Sakon was in a good mood, better than that, he was ecstatic. Today he managed to sneak out a few hours early out of training and couldn't wait to talk to Ukon. How long had he actually hung out with his nii-san? He was thinking of taking Ukon to the lake nearby or even to town and drink tea together. He walked right into Kabuto's office, slightly disturbed. Kabuto and Orochimaru were making out, tongues and all. Orochimaru and Kabuto parted as a slightly flushed Kabuto asked, "Can we help you Sakon?"

"I can see my brother's not in here," Sakon said nervously, "I'll be on my way now. Have a nice afternoon Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto."

"Same to you," Kabuto replied as he closed the door to his office. Sakon closed his ears, Kabuto moaned a little _too_ loud for someone who was just making out with his superior.

_Thank god Ukon isn't around_, Sakon sighed, _he's probably in our room, better look there. _Sakon walked up to his room and opened the door, but the room was empty. Ukon's bed was neatly made by the servant and his meds were in the drawers. So if he wasn't filing and he wasn't in their room, where was he? Sakon began to panic; it wasn't like Ukon to just leave suddenly. His brother never went anywhere without Sakon, it gave Sakon really bad anxiety problems. Alright, Sakon breathed deeply, collecting his thoughts together, Ukon's not a little kid anymore. He's probably around here somewhere. I'll just ask if anyone has seen him. He frantically began his search for his brother, deciding that the training ground (located in the opposite direction of the lake) was a good place to look first.

Meanwhile Ukon and Suigetsu were throwing water at each other, enjoying each other's company. The afternoon soon turned into late afternoon, the sun had started to set behind the hills. Suigetsu pulled Ukon out of the water, handing him a towel.

"W-wannatakeawalk?" Suigetsu suggested, trying hard not to blush.

"Come again?" Ukon asked, trying to make out what Suigetsu said. "A walk? Sure I mean we gotta dry off right?" Suigetsu nodded, as they both began walking towards a trail leading the edge of the forest.

"They're so _cute_ together!" Karin squealed, clasping her hands together, "it's too bad we have to go now."

"Let them enjoy each other's company for a little while longer," Kimimaro said, "it's the first time in weeks I've seen Ukon so happy." Juugo nodded in agreement as Suigetsu and Ukon disappeared. Just then Sakon appeared, sweaty and out of breath.

"Have…any…of you guys…seen Ukon?" Sakon managed to say, "I've…been looking…_everywhere_."

"Nope," Karin replied, burying herself in the magazine she brought along.

"You guys?" Sakon asked hopefully, but Kimimaro and Juugo only shook their heads in denial.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way now." He turned and walked back to the lair. He knew they were lying, he had felt Ukon's weak chakra just a couple seconds ago. He probably went to the forest alone. But why?

"No way! How many did you eat?" Ukon asked, deeply engrossed in Suigetsu's tale.

"I probably ate all their inventory of yogurt," Suigetsu bragged, "but only because they fucked up my order. Maybe I can take you there some time, we can both enjoy some of their frozen yogurt, and maybe Orochimaru can let me take you back to my home."

"Yeah," Ukon looked away; he felt bad promising something he couldn't keep. How could he tell Suigetsu he would die soon? And that every time he looked at him his face turned into Sakon's? And here he was, carelessly raising false hopes.

"What's wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden." Suigetsu gently turned Ukon's head to face him, violet eyes meeting chocolately ones.

"Nothing," Ukon whispered, "now let me go and never, ever talk to me again." His jerked out of Suigetsu's touch and walked away. Suigetsu grabbed his hand and looked at him straight in the eye, before pressing him against a tree and gently touching his face.

"D-don't touch me," Ukon warned, trying to sound intimidating. Suigetsu chucked and whispered in his ear, "don't you mean 'please touch me more?'" He licked his earlobe then captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm," Ukon sighed, wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck, pulling him closer. Blood rushed to his head and he let go of Suigetsu, disgusted with him all of sudden. _But…why do I feel like this? First I'm begging to be touched now I feel like killing him…oh no…Sakon!_" He turned around, and saw his little brother clenching his fists and glaring straight at him.

"Wait," Suigetsu looked at him confused, "is this a clone of yours?"

"I…happen to be his brother," Sakon replied, "now get lost, asshole."

"Hm," Suigetsu acknowledged, smiling at him with the fakest smile he could muster, "then you won't mind if I do this to your brother." He kissed Ukon on the forehead then whispered, "I'll see you soon, _Ukon._"

"Well," Ukon said awkwardly, "what brings you here Sakon? Out for a walk?" Sakon's glare deepened; his eyes boring into Ukon's.

"Look Sakon," Ukon said, getting closer to Sakon's face, "you have no right to be mad at me. I honestly did nothing wrong and neither did Suigetsu."

"He pressed his filthy fish lips against yours," Sakon muttered, "and if I recall, you told him to stop. Why are you all of a sudden defending him? Do you like getting molested?"

"Shut up! That's none of your damn business," Ukon yelled, "I can kiss whoever I want."

"It is my damn business," Sakon replied, kissing Ukon on a surprise attack. Ukon tried to get out of his brother's grasp but Sakon held on tight to his waist, determined to prove him wrong.

_What if someone sees?_

_Then let them see. We aren't doing anything wrong…doesn't this feel right Ukon?_

_NO, no, no, we can't. Let go, please. _

Sakon blinked, unable to read Ukon's mind. For the first time, they weren't on par. He couldn't tell what his brother was thinking.

The next few days were hard for Sakon; he wanted Ukon to do something, not lightly touch his own lips and think of that stupid fish boy's kiss. He wanted...the forbidden. The disease continued its steady pace, Ukon stayed in bed for days; he just couldn't find energy to get up.

Ukon gulped, he knew what he was doing was wrong. So wrong, but he loved him. His stupid brother, the jealous, forgetful brother with delicious teal lips and a slim body, the one he was on top of, waiting for him to wake up.

_I love you Sakon._

Sakon smiled, slowly opening his eyes._ I love you too Ukon._

_

* * *

_

A/N get ready for part two! Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Summer's coming!

A/N: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, no profit obtained through this fanfic whatsoever.

* * *

Sakon didn't want to move, afraid he would ruin the moment. Ukon, his older half, was sleeping next to him, legs tangled with his. They were both nude, feeling the warmth spread like drizzling butter. If he had drizzling butter, he would coat Ukon with it, better than any old piece of toast. It was late morning when he finally got up, Tayuya banging on the door like crazy. He panicked; afraid she would walk in until she yelled, 'EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT YOU GUYS DID IN THERE, SO DON'T THINK I'M AFRAID TO WALK IN THERE!' He blushed; he didn't think the moaning could be heard through the walls, much less through the lair. Once Sakon was dressed and ready to go, he kissed his brother's cheek and set out the daily dose of pills and opiates.

"Alright Tayuya, let's go," Sakon sighed happily, closing the door behind him. Tayuya kept silent and followed, there was a lot of training ahead of them and they had to get started.

The first thing Ukon noticed upon waking up, besides the empty bed, was his throat. Or better yet, his saliva. He struggled to pass it down, but it was impossible. No matter how hard he tried, it was like he forgot to swallow. Panic began to rise inside of him; the saliva was starting to build up in his mouth. He couldn't spit either; his mouth was too weak to do that as well. He remained still too long, and the saliva went the wrong way, causing Ukon to choke. He gasped for air that wouldn't come, and called for words he couldn't say. His sight clouded with panic, and in his effort to get up, he fell off the bed. Kabuto, hearing the entire ruckus Ukon was making, ran in and picked the tween boy up. With swift steps he made his way to a small emergency room, placed the boy on a bed, and immediately began to hook him up with all types of IVs and machinery. The boy had no strength to cough out the saliva so Kabuto had to get rid of it for him. The situation wasn't all that bad, if Ukon hadn't panicked that is.

"Honestly Ukon you can't panic over every little thing," Kabuto chastised him lightly, in reality he was a little freaked out and wanted Ukon to be better. Ukon looked away, he knew better than to freak out but waking up alone and scared got the better of him.

"You don't need to say anything," Kabuto added gruffly, "I don't want to suck all the saliva out of you before noon." Ukon only nodded and closed his eyes, wondering where things went wrong. Right after Sakon got out of bed, he was sure of it. It had always been the other way around; whenever he was gone it was Sakon who cried for him and desperately asked for his return.

In his dreams, the nightmares of beige and red, he talked with his decrepit skeleton version of himself more often than he wished he did. Skeleton Ukon talked about the world beyond, all the glory and peace for tweens like himself. And once they finished conversing, Skeleton Ukon stretched his hand out, beckoning Ukon to join him in that land of glory. He knew better than anyone else the black outs Ukon suffered, all the cramps and internal pain that ruptured through his whole body and the migraines, those hurt the most. No amount of medicine or passionate lovemaking with his brother could fix him, he was broken. Leading his brother on was the absolute worst, feeding him lies that he felt better and silencing his queries with kisses, he had to stoop that low just so Sakon wouldn't suffer. Ukon always refused, he didn't want to go just yet, he would say, there was much to do before he was sealed and buried six feet in the ground. Skeleton Ukon walked away, his back facing Ukon, and hummed a little tune; it was only a matter of time before Ukon would join him.

"UKON!" Sakon yelled, struggling to get out of Kimimaro's grasp. He wanted to shake his brother awake, but Sound Five was holding him back on Kabuto's orders.

"I've gotta wake him up," Sakon sobbed, wiping the fat tears away, "let me go, let me go."

* * *

It had been a week since Ukon's little choking, and he hadn't waken up since. He was only dreaming, floating on something lighter than air, looking over everyone. He wasn't dead, the golden light hadn't shown up yet, or so Skeleton Ukon said. He did his best to keep Ukon in the dream world, long enough for everyone to claim him dead. It didn't take long for Ukon to realize that and snap back to reality, bringing relief to his friends and family. He was way past his expiration date, and he asked Kabuto if he could stay in that room. Sakon vehemently disagreed at first, but later realized that it might be the best for his brother.

"Hey Kabuto," Ukon said quietly, once everyone, including his brother left, "do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Kabuto replied, "what's wrong?" Ukon kept a steady face as he merely said, "I want you to do a couple things for me. I know we aren't related, but my brother won't do those things for me if I asked him."

"What is it?" Kabuto asked, "Is this concerning your…end?"

"I want to be cremated, and whatever ash is left to be thrown at the bottom of the lake," Ukon said, "I also have some belongings that I don't share with my brother and I would like for those to be taken care of as well."

"Alright," Kabuto wrote some things down on a notebook and looked up, "things like…?"

"I have a collection of headbands from other villages I would like to be burned," Ukon continued after a small cough, "and a kimono Princess Opal gave me, I would like my brother to keep. It is the only thing he would let me have, even though I received a lot of tokens like this from other people." Kabuto only smiled at the thought, making Ukon feel a little better.

"I'll see to it when the time comes," Kabuto assured him, getting up from his chair, "although you should let your brother in on your plans. Remember what happened last time you shielded your brother from something before?" Ukon's smile disappeared, and he begrudgingly looked out the window, hoping for some comfort.

"He wants to be cremated doesn't he?" Sakon asked once Kabuto walked out of the room.

"Yes, he does," Kabuto replied, "he also left me a list of to-do things. Would you like to help me?" Sakon wordlessly led Kabuto to their room where a small fire was flickering and the headbands were already burning.

"I still can't believe he doesn't trust me, even in the end," Sakon only said, feeding the flickering fire with more headbands.

Ukon got visitors every day, Jirōbō came and fed him all kinds of food, while Kidōmaru read him Shonen Jump and reenacted all the action parts like a mime. Tayuya talked to him about her new romance with Kimimaro and even gave him pointers with Sakon, how she knew these sorts of things scared Ukon. Kimimaro also talked to Ukon, mostly of Sound Five, but sometimes about his new found romance with Tayuya. Even though it seemed people were moving on without him, Ukon was pleasantly glad. It meant he would be missed, but they would move on. His brother was a different matter, he couldn't let go. He hugged him, and promised him revival and said all kinds of foolish suicidal things, like follow him after his death and such.

Other people like Suigetsu, weren't so melodramatic. He came with Karin a few days after his one week coma to see how he was doing. He knew that Ukon had no feelings for him, but didn't take it too bad. He was sad he would never meet another friend like Ukon, and let him go.

"You have no hard feelings?" Ukon feebly asked, "None at all?" Suigetsu only nodded sadly and took his hand, feeling the light pulse move under the skin.

"I want you to do something for me," Ukon said, "if you want."

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"My brother," Ukon wheezed before coughing loudly, "he…he wants to kill himself. I want you to stop him…by any means possible." Suigetsu's eyes widen once he realized what Ukon was asking him for.

"So once you're gone you want us to get together as a consolation prize?" Suigetsu could only ask bitterly, letting go of Ukon's hand. He stared at his tired brown eyes, then looked over at his pale swallow face and sighed.

"I'll…I'll try," He promised, "but he won't replace you. You may share the same face, that's for sure but I want you…not him. I'm sure he feels the same," He pointed to the corner of the room where his brother was standing, arms crossed and a strange look across his face.

"I want nothing to do with this," Sakon only said, "I suggest you leave Hozuki." Suigetsu got up and kissed Ukon's cheek before walking out, with full intention of keeping his rash little promise.

"Stupid older brother," Sakon muttered at Ukon, "even on your death bed you're still trying to set me up? I love you a thousand times than before, and I won't hesitate to love you after death. What do I have to do to make that clear?" He nuzzled Ukon's chest and cradled his abdomen, breathing warmly on his older brother.

"I'm sick, and dying," Ukon muttered back, "everyone else is moving on, you should too. You will always be my first," He added, setting his head on his brother's. "Now get some sleep, I want to go out tomorrow." Sakon got up and stared at his brother, surely he was joking.

"Out? Where to?" Sakon yelled, "Kabuto says you're recovering at a fast rate because of bed rest. I'm not going to take you out there to get sick all over again. You will not go out tomorrow you hear?"

"Well I'm not about to stay in this room until I die," Ukon retorted, lifting his head up, "now kiss me to make me feel better and prove that little brothers do as their older brothers say." He made an effort to pout his lips, and watched his brother quiver down and kiss him, his tongue licking his chapped lips and begging for more.

"Alright," Sakon sighed in defeat after breaking the kiss, "where are we going tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise," Ukon only said, "just be sure to wear a nice yukata and I would like to wear Princess Opal's kimono, if you don't mind. Of course I could kiss you again if you object…"

"Then I'll object a thousand times just to kiss your lips," His brother retorted back, "you really turn me on, you know that?" Ukon chuckled and kissed his brother before turning off the light switch behind him.

Lovemaking called for energy that Ukon no longer had, but he managed to muster enough to please the one he loved and sighed so beautifully his name. Today was the day. He woke up with a strange light in his eyes, too golden to be the sun and too gorgeous for his pitiful eyes. It was time, but he ignored it. He snuggled closer to his brother, and closed his eyes, but the light remained. Sakon woke up, remembering Ukon's request, and walked over to the closet and pulled out their attire.

"G'morning," Ukon yawned, slowly getting up. His ass hurt and there was semen and blood on the sheets. He needed a shower.

"Shower with me?" He whined, extending his arms so Sakon could carry him to the shower. Sakon swallowed loudly, even though they had a crazy night he wanted more. He walked over to his brother and carried him, blushing like crazy. Ukon had a smug look on his face, and together they showered. Once they were both clean Sakon helped Ukon into the complicated kimono, tying and untying until he got it right. The kimono was a Deidara Exclusive design with a wonderful sea of teal, aqua, and coral green. Seaweed was abundant as well as pretty fish of gold and manila. Seeing his older brother look so majestic and sexy left Sakon breathless, he couldn't look away. His yukata was simple, it was plum and lavender with small petals scattered on it. Sakon opted to put his hair up, while Ukon left his down. They walked out of the room, hand in hand, feeling content and shy at the same time. Outside were all their friends, in festive yukatas, waiting for their arrival. Tayuya was wearing a fiery red and orange one that contrasted Kimimaro's navy blue one. Kidōmaru and Jirōbō had matching forest green yukatas, and even Kabuto was wearing a sexy sky-blue yukata that revealed his chest. It would have been a great sight, if the guys weren't all in drag. Even Orochimaru-sama had a girly yukata and hair pins in his black hair to mimic a girl's attire.

"So where are we going? The okama two for one special?" Sakon joked, receiving a half-assed elbowed from his brother. Everyone had some kind of flowery barrette or butterfly hairpin.

"We're going to the summer festival!" Trilled Jirōbō, "all the food…fooooood." He emphasized, receiving a whoop from Kidōmaru who imagined plates and plates of dango and delicious sweets.

The festival wasn't far, and they were all whistled by men, who only saw a large mass of girls and women. Orochimaru flipped his hair and received more attention, while Kabuto shamelessly winked at people. They other boys were busy eating while Tayuya and Kimimaro shared a sweet candied apple. Sakon and Ukon walked around, looking at all the stands and games set up. Ukon dragged his brother to every game and forced him to play, making him win every tiny little prize. Sakon was enjoying every minute with his brother, seeing him smile and giggle like crazy when they won something. The day couldn't get better, and it didn't. They left the festival in the wee hours of the morning, Orochimaru and Kabuto drunk, dragging Jirōbō and Kidōmaru from their heels because they ate a ton. Kimimaro and Tayuya were no where to be seen, and Sakon was carrying Ukon on his back. They were far behind the crowd, talking quietly and occasionally laughing. It had been the best day ever, but Ukon knew it was time. He managed to whisper to Sakon, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sakon said, "anything."

When we get home," Ukon spoke, barely managing to speak what was on his mind, "I want this kimono off of me. I want to sleep in yours, and when I fall asleep, don't wake me up."

"What are you talking about?" Sakon whispered fiercely, "you've got a sugar rush alright? All the excitement must be getting to your head. I mean, you survived to the first day of summer didn't you? Didn't you?" He began to weep; it was starting to make a little sense now. Ukon smiled happily, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Do as your brother says," He sighed, "now kiss me good night." He pursued his lips one last time, and kissed his brother before dying. The pain in his joints ceased, and all the anguish gone, he was done in this world. And just like his dreams, he floated lighter than air and into the golden light, where it lead, only Skeleton Ukon knew. Sakon shook his body forcibly, checking his pulse over and over again, attempting to resuscitate him. Ukon's head fell to the side, his eyes as wide as his gaping mouth. He hugged his brother and carried him home, adamant on completing the last of his brother's wishes.

He undressed his brother and then he dressed him in his plum and lavender yukata, careful not to hurt his frail little body. Morning came and everyone paid their respects, honoring the brave tween brother as he got burned in a fire. Sakon wordlessly picked up the ashes and threw them in the lake, flinging them as deep as he could. No one said anything, afraid of being rude or wrong.

Once that was done, life resumed for the Sound Village and the Sound Five. Kimimaro followed Ukon in death, but managed to bring in the brat Sasuke Uchiha to their side. Tayuya's fire died inside her, all extinguished when she saw his mangled body. All was quiet, and that was fine by everyone. Sakon couldn't bear to let go, and sometimes he stood alone in a mirror, picturing it was him and his brother, only to pitifully fall into tears. He couldn't touch himself, it wasn't the same. And he couldn't bear to seek it elsewhere; it would betray his brother's memory. He resolved to kill himself that would surely make the pain go away, right? He walked to the lake where his brother's ashes lay, and pulled out a tiny vial filled with dreadful poison. He opened it, said his final farewells in his mind, and took a sip. The vial was knocked out of his hand, by a force not his own before he could finish it. His mouth burned and his body convulsed unwilling, when he felt two foreign lips attack his mouth and suck the fire out. Their tongue massaged his mouth, sucking the poison out of him. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but a glimpse of violet told him who it was.

"Idiot," He muttered, pulling Sakon up, "I made a promise to your brother, remember?"

"I thought I told you to leave," Sakon replied coldly, "I don't need salvation." Suigetsu said nothing and pulled Sakon in an awkward open hug, both of them consumed by alien feelings. They would never understand what overcame them that night when they kissed, feeling regret and pity on each other's lips. They lived the cliché, but didn't exactly live happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: a clichéd ending for my second fanfic on FF. Please R&R!


End file.
